New Lovian Socialists
New Lovian Socialists, abbreviated NLS, is a Lovian republican leftist party. The NLS focuses on populist socialism. NLS has never participated in elections before. It was founded in February 2010. The NLS is participated for the first time in the 2010 Mid-Term Elections. Symbols and party color The party color of the NLS is red-brown, sometimes tending to red. The party color symbolizes the ideology of the party, socialism, without being too Stalinist. The logo contains red-brown as well as yellow, which is considered as being a NLS color as well. The logo is a circle with the abbreviation "NLS", standing for New Lovian Socialists, written in bold Bauhaus 93 typeface. The word is surrounded by a yellow line, giving a more three-dimensional effect to the logo. The word itself is brown, tending to red more to the right, with a red shine on the S''. The circle itself is also red, with a cup shaped gradient on the bottom, causing a three-dimensional shine, button like shape. Propaganda The NLS uses many posters, banners and buttons in election time, sometimes with their official logo on it, sometimes not, or with alternative logos. They are famous for their experimental and provocative posters. Most of the time David York designs the posters, introducing new ways of party poster design and experiments with typefaces. Posters Mid-term Elections 2010 posters and banners In the elections of 2010 the NLS used the following posters: File:NLS poster.png File:NLS poster1.png File:NLS poster2.png File:NLS poster4.png History Establishment NLS was founded on the 8th of February, 2010, by Ferenc Szóhad, a former Anarchist communist. Szólad changed his political view radically by his sudden aversion of the CPL-NM and also anarchist communism. He founded NLS as a way to fill the gap between what he calls "ultra leftist parties and center parties" in Lovia. It has been noted though, that the New Lovian Socialists are more leftist than the other socialist parties in the nation. 2010 Mid-term Elections The NLS participated for the first time in an election in the Mid-term Elections of 2010. The party participated with one member, party leader Ferenc Szóhad. Originally, the party was going to participate with two members, but Damian Carter withdrew at the last moment due to private reasons. The elections didn't went very well for Szóhad. He was 6th out of 7 candidates on 24 May 2010, what meant he would not be elected as Member of the Congress, due to Medvedev's Red Line. This guideline said that only the first 5 candidates were to be elected. On the 25th of May 2010, Pierlot McCrooke, 7th in line, withdrew, knowing he would have no chance of becoming MOTC with only the half of the votes of the 6th in line, Ferenc Szóhad. He wanted to make a statement as well. He is pro Kenson, the system in which every citizen can have a vote in the Congress by referenda. His withdrawal made the way free for cancelling the Red Line, because, as Medvedev put it, "it's a bit nasty" to let in all candidates in the Congress, except from one person (Ferenc Szóhad). This meant that Szóhad and his NLS were elected without having more votes than one of the other 5 candidates. When entering the headquarters of the party, after being elected, Ferenc Szóhad gave a speech, lacking company of secretary Damian Carter, who was in China at that moment to study communism. :"We have been elected, comrades, I say this in plural, because I want to make clear that I'll function as a spokesman for you all. This is a bright day for the socialism in Lovia!" He added: "But, but I want to make sure that you all know we are in the congress thanks to PM Medvedev." He went on, saying: "It's a clear sign that we aren't ready yet, that we are still not solely dependent on our voters, but on the goodwill of others in the congress. It shows us, that we still need to work. Not on our 'allure' or other 'hollow' things, but we need to reach our goals, do our duty, serve the country, and improve the life of the average Lovian!"'' It's clear that NLS hereby already presented its program for the MOTC year of Szóhad between 2010 and 2011. 2011 Federal Elections The NLS is going to participate in the future in the Federal Elections of 2011 as well, hoping to get more seats. Ideology: party program Viewpoints on main Lovian issues The NLS has quite radical ideas about the monarchy and the position of large companies in the national economy, important issues in Lovian politics. The NLS is eager to cut salaries for CEOs and wants holdings to be state controlled. Also, the party demands more rights for the average Lovian who can't influence what's going on in the higher classes of Lovia, the layer of the population that's currently controlling the state. For example, most MOTCs own their own company, automatically leading to votes in votings that are in their own interest. Viewpoints on equality Of course, the party isn't forgetting minorities. For example, the party wants to eliminate racist sentiments in the population. The party demands legalization of same-sex marriage, and due to their non-religious background, they think legalization of abortion and euthanasia is alright. Equal salaries for men and women is an important issue for the NLS as well as shortening the gap between the rich and the poor in Lovia by introducing state controlled salary limits for the rich toplayer and by introducing a prohibition on bonuses for CEOs. Viewpoints on foreign policy The NLS wants to execute more isolationist politics towards the United States in order to prevent to much interference by the USA and to prevent becoming dependent on America. On the other hand, borders need to be opened for immigrants fleeing because of political reasons. Also, Lovia needs to strengthen its bands with Europe, in special the European Union. Party program Economy and politics in general * (Foreign) holdings should be banned from Lovia ** In addition to this; Only single product producing companies (no holdings) should be allowed to sell products * All existing holdings (companies consisting of more companies) in Lovia owned by Lovian entrepeneurs should be bought by the state ** In addition to this; Only single product producing companies (no holdings) should be allowed to operate privately * No bonuses for managers, CEOs and other leading people * Equal salaries for men and women * More equal salaries ** In addition to this; shortening the gap between poor and rich Lovian politics * Legalization of abortion and euthanasia * Legalization of same-sex marriage * Gender-neutrality and guaranteeing women's rights * No monarchy Foreign policy * Neutrality * Isolationalism: no US interference in Lovia, no Lovian interference abroad * Pacifism when no direct threat to Lovia * Mexicans should be allowed to enter Lovia, as long as the amount of immigrants from Mexico doesn't become too high ** In addition to this: Every single person and his family fleeing because of political reasons should be allowed to enter Lovia Members .]] .]] An active member is someone who is on the list of MOTC candidates. Active membership numbers begin with the number 2. The amount of active members is quite low, becaus of the small population of Lovia resulting in fewer political activity than usual, but also because Ferenc Szóhad wants to keep control of the party. But last and definitely not least is the fact that the Lovian congress is quite small, because Lovia is a ministate. The NLS isn't likely to take more than one seat in the upcoming elections of 2011. A passive member is someone who is not on the list of MOTC candidates, but still a member of the NLS. Passive membership numbers begin with a 1. There are currently about 15 passive members. However, unlike the name suggests, a passive member isn't always passive. He or she can still fulfill duties for the party, and the only difference with an active member is that he or she isn't on the candidates list for becoming MOTC in the elections. Becoming a member Becoming a passive member of the NLS is quite easy; the only thing you have to do is filling in this form, and post it in the online party mailbox. When somebody wants to become an active member, he or she needs to have been passive member for more than one month in order to be able to fill in this form, and post it in the online mailbox. Member list Active members * Notable active members ** Ferenc Szóhad - Party leader and thinking about MOTC candidacy, 2-1 ** Damian Carter - Secretary and thinking about MOTC candidacy, 2-2 * Other active members ** ... Passive members * Notable passive members ** David York - Artist, 1-16 ** Abdulla Al Felem - Writer, 1-7 * Other passive members ** Stanley Devorchaux 1-1 ** Torben Master 1-2 ** Allan O'Limerick 1-3 ** Fred Harwick 1-6 ** Menno Vanbeken 1-8 ** Ole Olskund 1-9 ** José Menterra 1-10 ** Ignacio Menterra 1-11 ** Lars Apprentice 1-12 ** Simon Freud 1-13 ** Tobias Mankind 1-14 ** Simore Hávok 1-15 ** Sigmund Lucian 1-17 ** Vester Masera 1-24 ** Quentin Cameron 1-25 Publications The party publishes The Red Morning, which is free for all members. This satirical and critical journal has an internet edition and a paper edition. After the official first edition copy of The Red Morning rolled of the press, the amount of subscriptions rose rapidly. With about 2,000 people buying the newspaper on a daily basis it is amongst the most read political publications of the country. Because of its obvious political orientation the newspaper has a lot of adversaries but the amount of officials supporting the newspaper is undeniably high. Prime Minister of Lovia Yuri Medvedev reads a copy with his daily morning coffee and even abroad the newspaper scores well. Fidel Castro, leader of one of the five remaining communist states Cuba, reads their foreign news online. 'Finally something to practice my English without poisoning my mind' the liberator commented. The newspaper are also working on a deal to publish in the People's Republic of China.Castro reads TRM. Article in The Red Morning about Fidel Castro and the amount of readers. The amount of subscriptions to the TRM reached the 2,500, hours after the first edition was released. About 76% of the subscriptions is by Lovians, of which a few hundred are member of the New Lovian Socialists. "I like their mix of opinions and news. Also, their foreign news is excellent.", thus said a reader. The internet edition, only accessible by readers, had been visited by 2,345 individual readers on the first day, and almost crashed. The paper edition is now available at some kiosks as well. "I is sellin' ev'rything thos nutta's buy", thus said a owner of a newspaper stand. Others had more profound opinions. "I like the design, and it perfectly fits the assortiment of my stand", thus said another stand owner.Subscriptions reach 2,500. Article in The Red Morning about the amount of subscriptions. See also * Communist Party of Lovia (Neo-Marxist) * Lovian Socialists * Republicanism in Lovia References and notes Category:Political party Category:Republicanism